


Herzensangelegenheiten

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [50]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Comforting, Episode Related, Episode: Satisfaktion, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Wie geht es eigentlich Ihrem Vater?" fragte Boerne, nachdem sie einige Sekunden schweigend nebeneinander gesessen und ihr Bier getrunken hatten.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/68288.html">Originaldialog in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Herzensangelegenheiten

**Author's Note:**

> **Episodenbezug:** post-ep zu "Satisfaktion"  
>  **Bingo-Prompt:** Herzinfarkt  
>  **A/N:** Ihr merkt vermutlich, daß ich hier Probleme hatte ein Ende zu finden. Und ja, ich habe mich billig aus der Affäre gezogen, was die Einlösung des Prompts angeht ... aber das Ende der Bingokartenlaufzeit naht, da darf man nicht mehr so wählerisch sein!

***

Als er die Tür geöffnet und Boerne mit leuchtend weißem Kopfverband im Halbdunkel des Kellers beim Räumen gesehen hatte, waren ihm die ersten Worte ohne weiter nachzudenken über die Lippen gekommen.

"Ich hoffe, es tut wenigstens weh."

Boerne hatte nur halbherzig geschnaubt und sich unter Protest die eine der beiden Bierflaschen in die Hand drücken lassen, die er mitgebracht hatte. Und alles schien wieder beim alten zu sein.

"Wie geht es eigentlich Ihrem Vater?" fragte Boerne, nachdem sie einige Sekunden schweigend nebeneinander gesessen und ihr Bier getrunken hatten.

Nadeshda hatte ihn auch ein paar Mal gefragt, aber er hatte nie geantwortet. Es war keine Zeit, und was hätte er schon erzählen können, und was hätte sie helfen können? Und jetzt holte Boernes Frage all die Momente zurück, die er in der Aufregung der letzten Tage immer wieder beiseitegeschoben hatte.

_Verdacht auf Herzinfarkt_

_Intensivstation_

_Rückfall_

Er nahm hastig einen weiteren Schluck. "Alles in Ordnung. Er ist schon wieder raus aus dem Krankenhaus. Woher -"

"Alberich."

"Ah."

"Was fehlt ihm denn?"

Thiel zog den Kopf tiefer zwischen die Schultern. "Brustenge, Durchblutungsstörung und so."

"Angina pectoris."

Thiel seufzte. "Ja. Die haben ihm so ein, so ein Dingens eingesetzt, ein -"

"Stent. Standardtherapie in solchen Fällen. Das wird tausendfach, was sag ich, millionenfach jedes Jahr gemacht. Eine ganz faszinierende Sache, wenn man es genauer betrachtet, dabei wird ..."

Thiel schweifte mit den Gedanken ab und fragte sich, ob es irgendein Thema gab, zu dem Boerne nicht mit Begeisterung anfangen würde, ihm Vorträge zu halten. Bis plötzlich vermehrt Floskeln an sein Ohr drangen, die er dabei sonst eher nicht zu hören bekam ... _ganz beruhigt sein ... erprobte Therapie ... keine Sorgen machen ... gute Langzeitprognose ..._ und ihm klar wurde, daß Boerne versuchte, ihn aufzumuntern. Vielleicht platzte er deshalb so einfach mit der Sache heraus, die ihm am meisten Angst machte.

"Er hätte sterben können! Einfach so!" Und er hatte ihn nicht ernst genommen, als er angerufen und von den Schmerzen erzählt hatte, und um ein Haar wäre das das letzte Mal gewesen, daß sie miteinander gesprochen hatten. Er hatte nicht mal Tschüß gesagt, als er aufgelegt hatte.

"Wir können alle jederzeit sterben", stellte Boerne nüchtern fest; eigentlich keine sehr beruhigende Überlegung, die ihn aber merkwürdigerweise trotzdem ein wenig beruhigte.

"Und er will nicht mit dem Rauchen aufhören", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause.

"Ein Laster muß der Mensch ja wenigstens haben", sagte Boerne und tippte seine Bierflasche leicht gegen Thiels.

"Aber das ist doch -"

"Natürlich wäre es gesünder, wenn er zu rauchen aufhören würde. Aber sehen Sie es mal so - für einen Mann seines Alters ist Ihr Vater noch recht gut in Form."

"Strobel hat behauptet, daß er trinkt", sagte Thiel und erzählte von den Fläschchen, die sich angeblich in Herberts Nachttisch gefunden hatten, was Boerne jedoch nur mit einem Schnauben quittierte.

"Wenn ich in Strobels medizinischer Obhut landen würde, bräuchte ich auch was Hochprozentiges."

Thiel lachte, obwohl ihm gar nicht nach Lachen zumute war.

"Ich kann Ihnen einen Spezialisten für koronare Herzerkrankungen empfehlen, wenn Sie wollen", sagte Boerne plötzlich. "Nur zur Sicherheit."

"Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie stur mein Vater sein kann."

"Sturer als Sie?" fragte Boerne und mit einem Mal war er unglaublich froh, daß alles wieder in Ordnung war zwischen ihnen.

"Geben Sie mir die Adresse, und ich schaffe meinen Vater dorthin, und wenn ich ihn hinschleifen muß."

"Das ist die richtige Einstellung." Boerne lächelte, aber dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst. "Warum haben Sie mir nicht erzählt, daß er im Krankenhaus ist?"

Er sah Boerne ungläubig an. Wann hätte er das denn erzählen sollen während der letzten Tage? Er hatte doch überhaupt nicht mehr gewußt, woran er mit Boerne war. Genaugenommen wußte er das auch jetzt nicht; aber wenigstens wußte er, daß Boerne sich nicht bestechen ließ und ihn nicht hinterging. Aber das alles konnte er ja nun schlecht erklären, weshalb er nur "War zu viel los" murmelte und auf seine Bierflasche sah.

Boerne reagierte nicht, und als er nach einer Weile wieder aufblickte, sah der andere ebenfalls nach unten, mit einem so demonstrativ neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, daß er wußte, daß etwas nicht stimmte.

"Es tut mir leid."

Er hatte gar nicht vorgehabt, so etwas zu sagen, aber jetzt war es zu spät, um die Worte wieder zurückzuholen. Peinlich berührt fixierte er wieder seine Bierflasche und sah nur aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Boerne langsam nickte.

"Thiel ..."

Er kniff die Augen zu. Jetzt bloß keine Grundsatzdebatte. Er mußte auch gar nicht so genau wissen, woran er mit Boerne war, es reichte ihm, daß ... Jedenfalls würde er das jetzt nicht auch noch schaffen, nicht heute Abend noch. Er holte Luft, um Boerne zu stoppen, aber dann kam ihm der andere doch zuvor.

"Lassen Sie uns raus aus dem Keller - so gemütlich ist das hier ja nun auch nicht - und ich mache einen anständigen Wein auf. Das mit dem Bier war zwar nett gemeint, aber -"

"Sie mögen kein Bier", unterbrach Thiel ihn erleichtert. Er stand auf und ging zur Kellertür. "Was ist, wo bleiben Sie denn?"

"Ich suche nur noch nach der passenden Flasche für diesen Anlaß ... ah, hier." Boerne winkte mit einer verstaubten Flasche.

"Und was ist daran jetzt passender als an den anderen?" fragte Thiel amüsiert, während er die Kellertür offenhielt.

"Das erkläre ich Ihnen, wenn -"

Die Tür schlug hinter ihnen zu.

* Fin *


End file.
